staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.40 Program dnia 9.45 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (1) - poradnik dla majsterkowiczów 10.00 "Estera Egeto" (6-ost.): "Niespełnione marzenie" - serial prod. węgierskiej 11.15 Przyjemne z pożytecznym (2) 11.30 100 lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.40 Azymut - magazyn wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15-16.10 TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Agroszkoła: Specjalne rodzaje orki. Sprzęt własny czy usługi 12.50 "Life story, czyli tajemnica życia" (2) - film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 13.45 Jean Painleve i jego filmy (7) - relacja wybitnego twórcy francuskich filmów przyrodniczych 14.10 Opowieści księżniczki Lilavati 14.30 Trzydzieści na pięćdziesiąt - czyli od świtu po zmierzch - program przyrodniczy 14.50 Zwierzęta świata "Kraina orła" (16): "W poszukiwaniu raju" (2) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.15 Rzeźba Polski: Kambr 15.40 My dorośli: Inne oblicze seksu - transseksualizm i transwestytyzm 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: Kwant - ,,3-2-1 Kontakt" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Magazyn katolicki 18.00 "Sherlock Holmes i dr Watson" - serial prod. angielsko-polskiej 18.25 Zwierzęta Ameryki: "Pstrąg amerykański" - film dokumentalny 19.00 Dziękuję - Jacek Kuroń 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Suddenly" - film kryminalny prod. USA 21.30 Sprawa dla reportera 22.10 Pegaz - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Proszę pań - felieton Tadeusza Drozdy 23.05 Muzyczny weekend w Buffo - zespół Klan 23.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Rano 8.10 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (33) - serial animowany prod. USA 8.35 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.00 Program lokalny 9.30 Rano 9.40 "Pokolenia" (135) - serial prod. USA 10.00 CNN 10.15 Gospodarka USA (2) - Handel międzynarodowy: Dla czyjej korzyści 10.45 Rano 15.45 Powitanie 15.50 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" (33) - serial prod. USA 16.15 Sport: Snooker 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: reportaż z Międzynarodowych Zawodów Lekkoatletycznych - Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 17.10 "Sedlak" - film dok. 17.30 Dział Form Dokumentalnych przedstawia: "Wspólna Europa" (5) Polska - EWG 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Marc i Sophie" (12): "Wróg publiczny numer 1" - serial prod. francuskiej 18.55 Europuzzle (powt.) 19.00 "Pokolenia" (135) - serial prod. USA 19.20 Scena debiutów 20.10 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej: Dania - Anglia 20.55 Panorama (w przerwie) 22.10 Bez znieczulenia 22.30 "Im lepiej, tym gorzej" - film fab. prod. Jamajka (1972) 0.10 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — prógr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Full House — serial komed. 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz.-komed. 22.00 Chances — serial obycz. 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 China Beach — serial wojenny 0.30 Fashion TV — w świecie mody 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Barcelona 1992 — magazyn olimpijski 9.30 GolfUS PGA, zawody w Dublinie w stanie Ohio 10.45 Golf PGA — przegląd tygodnia 11.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Zawodowy boks, walki w Antwerpii 14.00 10 Pin Bowling 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Mistrzostwa Dunlop Rover 16.00 Lekkoatletyczny mityng w Oregon, USA 17.30 Tengo, czyli tenis i golf — mag. 18.00 Rajd enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata 18.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta 19.30 Argentyńska piłka nożna 20.30 Międzynarodowy boks, walki w Kolonii, Niemcy 21.30 Koszykówka NBA, finały 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 0.30 Kolarstwo zawodowe o Puchar Hofbrau 1.30 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu The Who 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.30 MTV‘s Most Wanted — spotkania z artystami, fragmenty najciekawszych koncertów 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.55 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.05 Tic Tac Toe — telezabawa 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.15 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.05 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.50 Szef — serial USA 15.45 ChiPs — serial USA 16.40 Riskant — telegra 17.15 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Mini Playback-Show — dzieci naśladują słynne gwiazdy 21.15 Wołanie o pomoc — teleshow 22.15 America 3000 (Ameryka 3000) — film s-f USA, 1985 23.55 Wiadomości 0.05 Airwolf — serial USA 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 1.30 Szef — odc. pilotujący III część serialu 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.30 Explosiv 4.00 ChiPs 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 TV — śniadaniowa 8.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Punkt, Punkt, Punkt 9.30 Booker 10.20 Isola Bella 11.55 Glücksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Bórse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie — serial komed. USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — pilot serialu USA, 1983 16.00 Powrót do Edenu — australijski serial 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad — gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Herz ist Trumpf — gra 20.45 Vorsicht Kamera — scenki z ukrytej kamery 21.15 Elrich Meyer: Einspruch! 22.15 Dirty Harry (Brudny Harry) — film fab. USA, 1971 0.05 Em-Fussballmagazin — Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej 1992 0.25 Wiadomości 0.30 Akut Rai Uno 6:55 Poranek w RAI UNO 7:30 Ekonomia z Mediolanu 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Poranek z ekonomią 10:30 Podróże… podróże – film dokumentalny 11:00 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 11:05 Policja w mieście – film 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Zabroniono tańczyć – serial 12:30 Wiadomości 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 14:00 Planeta 2000: ECO ‘92 14:30 Herb Falwortu – film 16:10 Premiera – magazyn kulturalny 16:40 Kroniki włoskie 17:10 Gumisie – film rysunkowy dla dzieci 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Chcesz wygrać? 18:20 Blue Jeans – film 18:50 Świat Quark: „Wolny szczyt K2” 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Miodowy miesiąc 22:45 Wiadomości – nocna linia 23:00 Europa 0:00 Wiadomości i pogoda